For purposes of indicating marketing parameters, e.g., article manufacturer, price, size and the like, longstanding conventional practice involves the use of a so-called "swift tacks" involving a plastic filament which is passed through an opening in a paper or cardboard UPC (universal product code) tag or ticket and then secured at filament ends to remain with the article until the filament is cut apart at checkout.
The swift tacks with plastic filament have tendencies, where articles are hung adjacently, to snag with adjacent swift tacks, undermining the display effort. Also, where the swift tacks are applied at the point of article manufacture, they tend undesirably, to become entangled with one another in the course of packaging, shipping and unpacking. Further, swift tacks can damage the articles to which they are attached and are aesthetically unappealing from a display point of view.
In commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,334,274, applicants herein provide a method for use in belt making wherein a marketing indicator is secured with the belt at the time of the assembly of the belt blank and the belt buckle.
More particularly, in making belts having buckles of the type having a prong pivotally supported by an arm of the buckle frame, following the step of applying a belt-retaining loop member to the belt blank and buckle disposed therewith, a portion of a marketing indicator is applied to the undersurface of the belt blank, interiorly of the boundary of the subsequent stitching, thereby to be secured with the stitched assembly.
When the stitching is performed, as is customary, in an inverted disposition of the belt blank, the '274 patent practice looks to retentive application of the marketing indicator to the undersurface of the belt blank. To this end, the portion of the indicator which is disposed interiorly of the stitching, or at least a part of such portion, has an adhesive backing applied thereto for securement thereof to the belt blank. Accordingly, upon inversion of the belt blank, the indicator remains with the belt blank, without assembler assistance.
To the extent, as is discussed in detail hereinafter, that applicants' subject invention involves the display of marketing information by folding a plastic sheet member to define a loop circumscribing a member on an article, attention is also invited to the folding tail belt hanger depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,996, which discloses a hanger for the hanging of belts having buckles with prongs, wherein a plastic sheet member is folded into a loop which circumscribes a portion of the buckle frame. Marketing information, such as manufacturer's logo, size, etc., is displayed on the plastic sheet member. The loop is secured by intermating of a projection and an opening of the sheet member.